


A Groupchat that could end in Minor War Crimes

by Murderous_Spoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Multi, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Stalking, Texting, Tired Shirogane Tsumugi, Tired Yumeno Himiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderous_Spoon/pseuds/Murderous_Spoon
Summary: A Chat FicHeheV3 CLASSGonta & Tsumugi are not part of Any ShipsEverybody else’s gets fun timesAnd while Most of the Ships are “Straight”I head Cannon Almost every Character as LGBTQ+Just to Clear it up:D
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 27





	1. Thanks Kirumi and Kokichi, For bring up the end of the World

HOPES PECK ACADEMY ADDED SIXTEEN PEOPLE TO THE  
CHAT

11:41

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: I AM A GOD AMONG MEN, WOMEN AND ROBOTS, I AM A TRUE GOD!

SHSL MAID: It is Eleven Forty One at Night, Why are we Awake, Hmmm? 

SHSL INVENTOR: wtf r u going on about demon child

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: AHH, MIU! MY LEAST FAVOURITE WHORE, WOULDN’T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!

SHSL INVENTOR: Not really but wat the fuk did u do

SHSL MAID: Behave Children, Or I will Put you all the bed. with Force.

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: THIS CHAT, I MADE IT WITH THR HELP OF MY MOM! I AM THE REASON THAT THIS WAS MADE!

SHSL INVENTOR: cool? Nobody cares bout u

SHSL MAID: Kokichi didn’t really need my help, He just simply needed me to talk to the principal, All though I thought that the Chat would be made Tomorrow, Not right now, All though I will thank the principal for his efficiency.

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: busted :( also thank my mom, Love u Mom!

SHSL INVENTOR: Of course, See Kirumi did all the work, KOKICHI IS USLESS AS ALWAYS, FUCKING BITCH

SHSL MAID: Thank You Kokichi, I enjoy you as well. Miu play nice.

SHSL PINAST: Miu! While Kirumi took a lot of time to make this chat, we should be grateful to Kokichi as well! Now we can all chat together! Thanks Kirumi and Kokichi!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: rude ass whore

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: :D KAEDE GETS A PROMOTION! WOOOOOO!

SHSL PINAST: Oh? What did I win?

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: I gift you the power to CHANGE PEOPLES NAMES, KICK PEOPLE AND MUTE PEOPLE!!!

SHSL DETECTIVE: Uh everybody can do that

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: SHUICHI!!! <3

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: oh busted :(

SHSL DETECTIVE: Also it’s been like, Three weeks, We’ve already been in class together for three weeks, Why is it been made now?

SHSL PINAST: Oh Yeah! Why was this created?

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: Timing is Key Shumai! It’s all a Part of My Darling Plan to take over this School!

SHSL MAID: Kokichi kept on forgetting, When he asked a few days ago, Mr. Kirigiri said no, assuming it was for bad purposes, That’s why he asked me to ask the Principal.

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: busted :(

SHSL MAGICIAN: man...they got my title...wrong...again

SHSL INVENTOR: HAH, Not so all POWERFUL NOW GREMLIM

SHSL INVENTOR: also suck it up titless

SHSL AKIDIO MASTER: OH ILL HELP YOU HIMIKO!!! ALSO DONT DISRESPECT HIMIKO MIU OR I WILL HAVE TO GIVE YOU A STERN TALKING TO!

SHSL AKIDIO MASTER changed SHSL MAGICIAN’s name  
to SHSL MAGE <3

SHSL MAGE <3: thank you Tenko...it’s finally...the right title...for me

SHSL INVENTOR: I’m so scared.

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: NO PROBLEM HIMIKO <3

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: gay. 

SHSL ???: says you dumbass

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: RANTARO!!! <3

SHSL PINAST: wait why is Rantaros talent ???

SHSL DETECTIVE: Hmmm

SHSL ???: it’s a secret, dUh

SHSL DETECTIVE: do you even know your talent?

SHSL ???: :p

SHSL MAGE <3: ...he’s just...lame...nyeh

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: Don’t talk to my harem like that unless you want to get punted!

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: HES A DEGENERATIVE MALE!

SHSL INVENTOR: His talent is probably like really lame, he’s just embarrassed 

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: DONT TALK TO HIMIKO LIKE THAT

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: DONT INSULT MY HAREM MEMBERS

SHSL ???: what he said, i am a valued member of da harem l, fear me.

SHSL DETECTIVE: wait why r we in a harem

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: my harem is far better, If you didn’t know it’S PERFECT!!! Every girl in class is part of my Harem, So it’s obviously better! 

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: NUH UH, MINES BETTER ITS GAY FOR MEN, ALL MEN HAREM >:( PLUS MIU

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: WAIT WHY IS MIU IN UR HAREM

SHSL INVENTOR: Because I’m perfect in every way duh

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: She gets to be in my harem because she’s actually the Ultimate Harem Member! No lie!

SHSL INVENTOR: that’s true

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: WAIT, MIU?!?! HOW MANY HAREMS ARE YOU IN

SHSL INVENTOR: Two that you know of, But even though I am metaphorically the Ultimate Harem Member, Theirs only one man for me, His shiny hair, Dreamy eyes

SHSL INVENTOR: H15 53XY M375L SK1N ;)

SHSL ROBOT: :•

SHSL INVENTOR: K33B0 <3 <3 <3 •^•

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: K33B0!!! <3

SHSL INVENTOR: Keebo is mine bitch. Back the fuck off.

SHSL PINAST: I swear to god Miu DONT you dare taint that angel that has graced us!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: if it wasn’t for you, we would already have made a twitch account :/ with my awesomeness, Keebos Cuteness and Mius Boobs, WE WOULD BE FAMOUS

SHSL INVENTOR: Facts...also my boobs are all we need to get famous, And Keebo, We DONT NEED YOU GOBLIN

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: why can’t we just share like good children, cmon, i am in love with Keebo 2

SHSL PINAST: Leave Keebo out of This! You both are bad Influences! Nether of you Can ‘Share Him’

SHSL INVENTOR: tits McGee I adore ur leadership, your boobs, your kindness but Keebo will have to go out into the world at some point, it should be with me!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: PICK ME KAEDE PREETY PLEASE!!!

SHSL PINAST: He will stay with his Mother. ME!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: K33B0?

SHSL ROBOT: 0-0

SHSL INVENTOR: K33B0! <3

SHSL INVENTOR: :>

SHSL ROBOT: :3

SHSL INVENTOR: ¥^¥

SHSL ROBOT: 0{}0

SHSL ???: uhhhh wat?

SHSL INVENTOR: ;>

SHSL ROBOT: :)

SHSL DETECTIVE: what are they doing?

SHSL PINAST: I don’t like it. Bad vibes

SHSL INVENTOR: ;D

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: Kaede~ they r flirting~

SHSL PINAST: NO! NOT KEEBO! WHO TAUGHT HIM HOW TO FLIRT!

SHSL ROBOT: •^*

SHSL MAID: Oh My. I believe he just Winked?

SHSL PINAST: NO, PLEASE GOD NO, KEEBO TALK TO ME, KEEBO STOP WINKING! STOP IT

SHSL INVENTOR: —> M1U + K1-B0 = PR1V473 CH47 ;)

SHSL PINAST: NO PLEASE KEEBO LISTEN TO ME PLEASE DONT GO ONTO THE DARK SIDE! DONT

SHSL ROBOT: 0K M1U! :D

SHSL INVENTOR: suck it titties, he likes me better

SHSL PINAST: NO, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS :(

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: ME 2 ;(((

SHSL ???: why is Keebo talking like that

SHSL PINAST: WHY IS KEEBO THE TARGET OF MIU

SHSL PINAST: AS ONE OF THE MOM FRIENDS, I NEED TO KEEP HIM SAFE FROM EVIL TROUBLES, AND BAD PEOPLE

SHSL PINAST: LIKE MIU AND KOKICHI

SHSL ???: is anybody gonna tell me? Why is keeboy being werid? He was texting me normally a while ago, why is he being odd

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: IM SO SWEET WAH! Also Miu is Now texting Keebo, Some very...Sensitive Photos...;)

SHSL PINAST: NO, NOOO! THANKS KOKICHI I HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS!

SHSL DETECTIVE: Wait how did you know this

SHSL ???: hey yeah how did you know Miu was doing what sensitive photos means

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: We were planning on how to kill you all and take Keebo for ourselves, So we’re in my dorm blocking the door from Kaedes Wrath

SHSL MAID: Ahh, I can answer that, Miu and Kokichi Normally use this time to Draw and Colour Things for Gonta, They don’t like me telling them

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: Busted :(

SHSL DETECTIVE: oh god, Kaede is going to kill you

SHSL ROBOT: M01H3R! N07 M1U! 

SHSL ASTRONAUT: Wait why is Keebo talking like that

SHSL ???: no idea dude, nobody’s answers me

SHSL ROBOT: :(

SHSL PINAST: KEEBO IM COMING RIGHT NOW, I AM SO SORRY BUT MIU AND KOKICHI ARE BEING VERY BAD TO YOU RIGHT NOW! Wait why didn’t you answer before!?

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: WHY D1DN7 Y0U 4N5W3R B3F0R3!!!

SHSL ???: why does everybody ignore me holy shit WHY ARE YOU TEXTING WERID

SHSL ROBOT: 1 D1DN7 KN0W! 1 0NLY JUS7 G07 M1U5 M3554G35! 5H3 541D Y0U W3R3 G01NG T0 K1LL H3R!!!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: WH4T 4B0U7 M3 K1-B0? WHY W0N7 Y0U PR073C7 M3 FR0M KA3D3!

SHSL ROBOT: •~• 1 D0N7 W4N7 70. 15 M1U 0K?

SHSL INVENTOR: Y3S K1-B0, <3

SHSL ROBOT: :D

SHSL PINAST: WHY WONT KEEBO RESPOND AND WHY ARE YOU THREE TYPING WERID?!

SHSL DETECTIVE: Something tells me it what has to do with Miu and Kokichi, Based off of everything, it’s been like Ten Minutes and this groupchat is already falling apart thanks to you 2, Does the Ultimate Inventor Have something to tell us all?

SHSL MAID: Children.

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: IT WAS ALL MIUS IDEA ALL I DID WAS HELP OUT AND COME UP WITH THE IDEA

SHSL INVENTOR: OK SO VERY FUNNY STORY, Keebo can Text and Read Messages Normally all the time with his normal program, But thanks to me and Kokichis Brains, He can only read and understand our specific Font Style when we use this remote that links His programming to this font style, Therefore, He has no Idea Your SAYING!!! MWAHAHHAA

SHEL SUPREME LEADER: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

SHSL PINAST: Wow. Using Poor Keebo like a toy, and KEEPING HIM AWAY FROM TEXTING EVERYBODY ELSE!

SHSL INVENTOR: CALM DOWN TITTIEMASTU, I have a switch that’s turns it off, I’ve been using it for weeks, WEEKS! AND YOU ALL HAVNT EVEN KNOWN OUR PLAN!

SHSL DETECTIVE: Well it does make sense, if you can turn it off whenever then it wouldn’t be of use, And you both like fighting over poor Keebo. Huh

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: MWAHAHHA, and all it took was A Part time custody of the Remote, and three straight days of work!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

SHSL INVENTOR: WORTH IT, MWAHAHAHA YOU BITCHES WILL FALL WITH OUR KNEW FOUND POWER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

SHSL MAID: I’m disappointed in Both of You.

SHSL MAID: I want both of you in your Beds, Teeth Brushed, I will be taking the remote, It’s just Not nice for you too to play with his texting like that. I will be checking In on you in Five Minutes, If you don’t comply, I will be taking your Phones. Understand.

SHSL INVENTOR: BUT MOM!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: WE WERE JUST JOKING MOM! PLEASE DONT!

SHSL TENNIS PRO: listen to your Mother.

SHSL ASTRONAUT: OH GOD GREMLIN IS HERE

SHSL INVENTOR: SHIT FUCK UH YES KIRUMI, YES RYOMA, DONT KILL ME PLEASE ILL GIVE THE REMOTE, IM SORRY!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: THE GOBLIN IS COMJNG FOR US MIU, GET TO YOUR DORM, GO GO! WE SORRY, Also  
N1GH7 K1-B0!

SHSL INVENTOR: OH RIGHT, YES G00DN1GH7 K1-B0<3

SHSL ROBOT: ZzZz -•-

SHSL PINAST: THANK YOU KIRUMI AND RYOMA! GOODNIGHT!

SHSL ???: night

SHSL DETECTIVE: Night.

SHSL MAID: Sweet Dreams.

SHSL TENNIS PRO: gn

SHSL ASTRONAUT: Man I missed a lot 

SHSL COSPLAYER: Me 2!

SHSL COSPLAYER: wait did they even fix Keebos Texting before they logged off?


	2. GASP a SHOCKING TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Secret is already becoming apparent...  
> And a Secret Squad is Forming...

9:23

SHSL PINAST: Good Morning Everybody! Kirumi has just told me that the remote was taken yesterday night! So Now Keebo can finally Text Normally! Right Keebo?

SHSL MAID: I have the remote with me now Kaede.

SHSL ROBOT: Yeah! I thank you Kaede, And Kirumi! And Miu and Kokichi, You both spent so long to pull a Funny Prank, LOL!

SHSL INVENTOR: KEEBO!!! <3 Don’t say lol, it’s lame, not very cool human like, u wanna be cool, like me

SHSL ROBOT: Okay Miu, Ill try to Type Cooler? •U•

SHSL ???: Your fine Keebo, Kaedes right you know

SHSL ROBOT: Hmmm, MOTHER

SHSL PINAST: Yes Keebo?! And thank you Rantaro.

SHSL ???: ;)

SHSL ROBOT: NO NO STOP GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER

SHSL PINAST: It’s all right Keebo, Rantaro was Just Joking, Right Rantaro?

SHSL ???: totally ;)

SHSL ROBOT: I CANT DEAL WITH SARCASM, I DONT UNDERSTAND IT!

SHSL PINAST: Oh it’s Okay Keebo, How about me and Kirumi make a Time to try and teach you more about how to detect Sarcasm!

SHSL ROBOT: REALLY?! •U•

SHSL MAID: Of Course Keebo, Just pick a Date

SHSL ???: Man a Date with Kaede and Kirumi, what a dream for you Keebo ;)

SHSL PINAST: STOP IT RANTARO!

SHSL MAID: Haha, How funny.

SHSL ROBOT: This is why I need that lesion, I just don’t understand some things, maybe I’ll ask Miu Later to help me install a Function!

SHSL ROBOT: Also Kaede?

SHSL PINAST: Yes Keebo!

SHSL ROBOT: Some people didn’t come online yesterday, Were they all asleep or what?

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: Ahh, I was simply Observing your messages, I would have joined in on your Conversation, But I was also busy participating in my Own Activities.

SHSL CHILD CAREGIVER: I was Sleeping, Like a Normal person at eleven

SHSL ASTRONAUT: like what, Stalking Maki roll again?!

SHSL CHILD CAREGIVER: do you wanna die

SHSL ASTRONAUT: MAKI ROLL OWO <3?

SHSL CHILD CAREGIVER: your pushing my limits Momota, I will break your neck 

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: First of all, I’ve stalked all of you in Order to figure out your Schedules for Universal Purposes not just Harukawa-San, That way everybody can know when and where to find you, And Secondly, I was at that Moment, Engaging in an New Activity with a Lovely Interest of Mine. 

SHSL INVENTOR: uhhhh 

SHSL MAID: Hmm?

SHSL ROBOT: What?

SHSL ASTRONAUT: wait what, also don’t Maki roll, plz

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: Is there a Problem Miu-San, Momota-San?

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: With a Female I’ve known for a short while now, I went out on a Date, Engaging in Normal Activities, In Fact we are both planning on going on a Second Activity.

SHSL INVENTOR: wat is he saying, did he have a Date??? DID YOU HAVE SEX KIYO!

SHSL ASTRONAUT: I don’t know, he’s to formal I can’t understand his typing, it’s like another Language? God 

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: I hear korekiyo got Lucky! Who’s our Star Girl Kiyo!

SHSL COSPLAYER: What are we Talking about? OwO

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: This was Simply A Romanic Get Together with a Girl I know, I would tell you more but I wouldn’t want her to get embarrassed by the Chats response. What we do on Dates is between us, Not you.

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: ITS A GIRL IN THIS CHAT?!?!?! YOU HAD SEX WITH OUR CLASSMATE?!?!!?!!?

SHSL INVENTOR: OH MY GOD, THE CREEP APPARENTLY GOT LAID?

SHSL ASTRONAUT: oh god.

SHSL ROBOT: •0•

SHSL CHILD CAREGIVER: I don’t think you three get what he’s saying

SHSL INVENTOR: KEEBO US NEXT

SHSL PINAST: I swear to god Miu not today, Also we should be...uh respecting his personal life

SHSL ROBOT: •#o#•

SHSL INVENTOR: AWW HES BLUSHING

SHSL COSPLAYER: WAIT SO KIYO ALREADY BANGED A GIRL IN OUR CLASS! Man I’ll need to become L to figure out who!

SHSL PINAST: NO KEEBO, And Secondly, Let’s not assume!

SHSL INVENTOR: nah he got laid

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: wow we were messing with Keebo and he was doing NASTY THINGS

SHSL ARTIST: Nasty things did not occur on his date! :3

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: Very Good Yonaga-Chan

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: *GASP* ANGIE!!! MY FAVOURITE HENCHMAN!

SHSL PINAST: hey Angie! 

SHSL INVENTOR: Are you Sure Angie?

SHSL ARTIST: Kami-Sama Knows it, So I know it >:3

SHSL DETECTIVE: yo Angie

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: SHUMAI!!! <3

SHSL DETECTIVE: Hey Kokichi 

SHSL PINAST: Glad your here Angie!

SHSL ARTIST: *GASP* KOKICHI! I CANT BELIEVE IM YOUR FAVOURITE HENCHWOMAN! KAMI-SAMA WILL BE SO HAPPY!

SHSL INVENTOR: WHAT ABOUT ME

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: YOU LEFT ME AND MIU ALL ALONE YESTERDAY, WHY??? D;

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: I hate you bitch, Angie is like the only fun one around here

SHSL ARTIST: Thats Between Kami-Sama and Me! :3

SHSL INVENTOR: Kami-Sama is more important then US? 

SHSL ARTIST: yes. Far more. But I STILL LOVE ALL OF YOU, NO MATTER WHAT THE RANKINGS ARE! <3

SHSL ???: rankings?

SHSL ARTIST: :3

SHSL DETECTIVE: hm

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: SHUMAI <3

SHSL DETECTIVE: Hey Kokichi •^•

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: ANGIE! AM I HIGH ON THIS LIST!

SHSL ARTIST: MHMM, YOUR NEAR THE VERY TOP OF PEOPLE ANGIE LIKES SPENDING TIME WITH!!!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: WAIT! Who’s ahead of me? IS IT THAT BITCH MIU, ur like my fav prankster of the class, prank with me WHO IS TAKING MY FRIEND FROM ME ;(

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: Yonaga-Chan, Didn’t you want to do Change something

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: what did you just say...DEGENERATE 

SHSL ARTIST: OH THANKS KIYO! Kami-Sama has told me that these names suck! They are soooooooo boring, So I spent all of three Minutes coming up with Lovely Names for all of You Sinners!

SHSL DETECTIVE: Really?

SHSL ROBOT: Aww Thank you Angie! 0^0

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: HELLO, I DIDNT NOTICE THE FIRST TIME BUT WAT THE HELL CREEPER  
SHSL COSPLAYERS: SINNERS? 

SHSL CHILD CAREGIVER: Woo

SHSL ASTRONAUT: REALLY, THATS COOL DUDE

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: YAY! SEE ANGIE BEING COOL AS ALWAYS!!!

SHSL PINAST: Oh Thank you Angie!

SHSL MAID: Thank you Angie, How thoughtful of you.

SHSL ???: thx Angie 

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: Thank You Yonaga-Chan.

SHSL COSPLAYER: Oh MY GOD, KOKICHI, PRIVATE CHAT ME RN

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: if u try a take over my mind, try and u will fall : )

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: I WILL ALLOW IT TSUMUGI!

SHSL MAGE <3: my name...was already...changed though...and I like it....

SHSL AIKIDO MASTER: AWW HIMIKO, BUT ANGIE PROBABLY HAS AN AMAZING NAME, SHE IS THE ULTIMATE ARTIST!

SHSL ARTIST: that I am! :3

SHSL MAGE <3: ....nyeh...oki...

SHSL ENTOMOLOGIST: Yonaga! Could you Make Gontas Name Simple for Gonta, He gets Confused Sometimes!

SHSL PINAST: GONTA! I’m so happy your here now!!! Why weren’t you on yesterday?!

SHSL ENTOMOLOGIST: Gonta was sleeping, a Gentleman must always rise early!

SHSL PINAST: Lovely! I’m glad Gonta, And proud!

SHSL MAID: I as well Gonta, it is heart warming to see you becoming more and more like a gentle man.

SHSL ENTOMOLOGIST: THANK YOU KIRUMI AND KAEDE!

SHSL SUPREME LEADER: Tsumugi has been typing FOR WAY TOO LOMG, I AM BORED, BORED BORED BORED!

SHSL COSPLAY: Hey! I’m almost done! If I’m right, This could lead to one of MY FAVOURITE THINGS! It would be AWESOME!

SHSL DETECTIVE: Uh Angie Are you going to change our names, not to sound rude but are you almost done?

SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST: Shes in the process of changing the names right now

SHSL COSPLAYER: ?!?!?!

SHSL ARTIST CHANGED THEIR NAME FROM  
SHSL ARTIST TO Paint me Bebe

PAINT ME BEBE CHANGED  
SHSL DETECTIVES NAME FROM  
SHSL DETECTIVE TO My Toxic Fluid Romance

PAINT ME BEBE CHANGED SHSL MAIDS NAME FROM  
SHSL MAID TO Mother

PAINT ME BEBE CHANGED SHSL ENTOMOLOGIST FROM  
SHSL ENTOMOLOGIST TO Bug Boy

PAINT ME BEBE CHANGED SHSL COSPLAYER NAME FROM  
SHSL COSPLAYER TO Hatsume Miku Knockoff

PAINT ME BEBE CHANGED  
SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST NAME FROM  
SHSL ANTHROPOLOGIST TO Slendermale

PAINT ME BEBE CHANGED SHSL PINASTS NAME FROM  
SHSL PINAST TO Beethoven la Fem

PAINT ME BEBE HAS CHANGED SHSL SUPREME LEADERS  
NAME FROM  
SHSL SUPREME LEADER TO TWINKY DINKY

PAINT ME BEBE HAS CHANGED SHSL MAGES <3 NAME  
FROM  
SHSL MAGE <3 TO ...MaGiC...

PAINT ME BEBE HAS CHANGED SHSL ???S NAME FROM  
SHSL ??? TO basic white girl 

PAINT ME BEBE HAS CHANGED  
SHSL CHILD CAREGIVERS NAME FROM  
SHSL CHILD CAREGIVERS TO die.

PAINT ME BEBE HAS CHANGED SHSL INVENTORS NAME  
FROM  
SHSL INVENTOR TO Robot Kink

PAINT ME BEBE HAS CHANGED SHSL AIKIDO MASTERS  
NAME FROM  
SHSL AIKIDO MASTER TO SIMPle Lesbian

PAINT MR BEBE HAS CHANGED  
SHSL TENNIS PROS NAME FROM  
SHSL TENNIS PRO TO stop

PAINT ME BEBE HAS  
CHANGED SHSL ASTRONAUTS NAME FROM  
SHSL ASTRONAUT TO space himbo

PAINT ME BEBE CHANGED SHSL ROBOTS NAME FROM  
SHSL ROBOT TO KEEBOY

Robot Kink: hey Keebo~ Angie you did amazing with my name, Amazing~

KEEBOY: >#^#<

Beethoven La Fem: Oh Thanks Angie, Beethoven was an Amazing Artist, Especially With his Disability, He still became an amazing and inspiring Musician!

My Toxic Fluid Romance: wow, thanks Angie, I actually listen to this band ironically So I like it.

space himbo: IM PROUD TO BE THE CLASS HIMBO

Mother: I accept this name, Since you personally spent Time on it Yonaga

TWINKY DINKY: FIRST IM A TWUNK, SECOND MIKU STILL HASN’T FINISHED HER LONG ASS TYPING COME ON NOW! IM BORED!

Hatsume Miku KnockOff: I love Miku! Oh and I’m about to send it! 

Bug Boy: Gontas Name is like entomologist, Gonta likes Gontas Name!

stop: fitting.

SIMPle Lesbian: I LOVE IT ANGIE, ANYTHING YOU COME UP WITH IS GREAT!

...MaGiC...: ...you got my...texting format...right...nyeh...

Basic White Girl: this is a fucking insult to me.

die.: creative.

Space Himbo: Can’t tell if your being sarcastic Maki Roll

die.: funny. Haha.

Beethoven La Fem: Thanks Angie!

PAINT ME BEBE: Yes yes THANK KAMI SAMA FOR GIFTING ANGIE YONAGA!!! 

Slendermale: I Thank your Kami-Sama, And you Yonaga-Chan

PAINT ME BEBE: It’s no Problem, But I now going to do something more entertaining then listen to your praise, Send your praises to Kami-Sami through Pay-Pal or Prayers! May Kami-Sama be with you!!!

Slendermale: I too have to leave, I’m planning Things to do on Activities. Good day Friends

My Toxic Fluid Romance: Huh? Oh okay Bye

Hatsume Miku KnockOff: Sent!

Beethoven La Fem: Oh, Kokichi tell us what she sent! Unless it’s private of course!

SIMPle Lesbian: ITS UNLIKE ANGIE-CHAN TO NOT ACCEPT COMPLEMENTS, ESPECIALLY IF THEY INVOLVE HER GOD!

Hatsume Miku Knockoff: Hmmmmm One Second, I’m making something!

TWINKY DINKY: no...NOOOOOOOOOOO

TWINKY DINKY: TSUMUGI, ASSEMBLE THE FORCES, PCIK THOSE WE CAN TRUST, THIS COULD BE THE EVENT THAT CATAPULTS THE END OF THE WORLD

SHSL MAID: What is going on?

Hatsume Miku Knockoff: ROGER THAT SIR, ASSEMBLING THE FORCES RIGHT NOW!

TWINKY DINKY: I CANT, I THOUGHT, ASSEMBLE THE FORCES, WE MUST AQUIRE THE EVIDENCE!

SIMPle Lesbian: NO, DEGENERATE IS THIS WHAT I THINK THIS IS, NO NO

SHSL PINAST: What are we talking about

TWINKY DINKY: IM AFAIRD MY OPPONENT FOR HAREMS, IT SEEMS THAT THIS COULD BE THE DESTRUCTION OF BOTH OUR FORCES

Beethoven La Fem: Uhhhh what are they talking about Shuichi?

My Toxic Fluid Romance: I’m not really sure, I mean I’m not sure why it’s such a big deal

...MaGiC...: ...Tenko is currently...kicking the door of her dorm...down...

Hatsume Miku Knockoff Has Added TWINKY DINKY, SIMPle Lesbian, ...MaGiC..., My Toxic Fluid Romance, Robot Kink and KEEBOY

Hatsume Miku KnockOff: MY COMRADES, I USING MY SUPERIOR DETECTIVE SKILLS, HAVE FIGURED OUT A DEADLY, A HORRIBLE SECRET THAT COULD TEAR OUT CLASS, OUR HAREMS AND THE WORLD APART!

My Toxic Fluid Romance: uhhhhhhhhhhh what

TWINKY DINKY: THIS COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING, AND OUR FRIENDS, MY HAREM MEMBER COULD BE TORN AWAY FROM US!

...MaGiC...: ...I think...that this has to do...with Angie...

KEEBOY: So uhhh What is this for

Robot Kink: Oh My God

Robot Kink: IS THIS FOR WHAT I THINK IT IS

Hatsume Miku Knockoff: Yes....It appears that Angies Business with Kami-Sama had another member

My Toxic Fluid Romance: how did I not see it before!

KEEBOY: What!!!

TWINKY DINKY: Angie and Korekiyo...WERE ON A DATE YESTERDAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO!  
> I finished it!  
> Hehehehehehe  
> Okay I’m pretty Happy with this  
> I debated if I wanted to make this a later Chapter, But I decided that since they aren’t any Ships that are confirmed in my story yet, I figured I would make Angie and Kork the First one, seeing as how I’m my opinion, they would get together first out of the group!  
> So yeah the next few chapters are what I call
> 
> The Operation Confirm Ship Arc
> 
> Seeing as how this will be the confirm for the first ship in the fic!  
> I just kinda want to show what some of the Text will be like
> 
> Uhhhh I’ll probs be posting some updates on my TikTok  
> Like sneak peek previews and some art
> 
> WOOOOO
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> I feel like I’m using Angie to much  
> I’m trying to make everybody get some spotlight  
> But like  
> Oof
> 
> So yeah  
> If you wanna see anything like super specific  
> Comment!
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 206 VIEWS IN LIKE TWO DAYS!
> 
> And Special Thanks to  
> shikenji, koolaidz, ralhanha, SpaceAndButtercups, Ariadyne, wasabiandi, aupexx, SakuraIki, and Oofmaster69!
> 
> THANKS FOR KUDOS
> 
> AND THE SIX GUESTS!
> 
> <3  
> <3  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> OMG  
> I FINALLY RETURN  
> WOOOOOO!  
> So I have a TikTok  
> It’s murderous_spoon  
> I hope y’all will check it out  
> I’ll be posting Art for this story  
> And Updates on How far along the story is  
> So yeah  
> <3
> 
> Stan Kirumi for being amazing  
> There will be a ton of flirting in this fic btw  
> And uhhh  
> Mentions of NSFW  
> BUT  
> most of the time  
> It’s just friendly flirting
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!  
> <3


End file.
